


凜泉 - Dance with Mr. Vampire

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: Knights畢業後出道設定
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	1. Chapter 1

「給我你的鮮血，和你的愛。」

滿月之夜，紅色長裙和高跟鞋，只有黑白二色的雪地中，像血一樣鮮紅色的裙擺揚起，漆黑的蝙蝠飛過。油燈昏暗的燈光下，黑髮而膚白的吸血鬼女子唱著傾訴愛的歌曲，露出嫵媚的微笑，看著眼前即將成為她眷屬的人類男子，眼神裡飽含著愛意……或是貪婪的慾望，一張口露出兩顆猙獰的尖牙，俯身咬向對方的脖子。  
年輕的黑髮男子因為痛楚皺起眉，表情漸漸變得恍惚，最後他睜開眼睛，露出妖異的笑容，瞳孔已經變成象徵吸血鬼的鮮紅色。雪夜之中，被月光照耀之下他們靜靜地跳舞，直到永無盡頭的夜晚過去。  
……

穿著睡衣的瀨名泉坐在手提電腦前，像一個挑剔的評論家一樣，面無表情地看完整個MV，然後拉到頁面下方瀏覽下面的留言。不愧是現在當紅的女歌手，和人氣偶像朔間凛月合作拍攝的這部新曲MV，在短短兩星期內，YouTube上的播放次數已經突破一百萬，留言區也不乏日文、英文、中文和其他看不懂的文字，看來成功取得了不少人氣。在隨便翻閱留言感想時，他的視線被某一篇留言吸引住了。

——Anyone can tell me who’s that hot sexy guy?  
——Ritsu Sakuma from Knights, the new idol group.

下面十幾條回覆都是關於凛月的介紹、感想和讚美。一臉冷淡的泉耐心看完了那些，然後繼續飛快地往下瀏覽留言。

——聽說他們合作完以後傳出了緋聞是真的嗎？天啊我不敢相信，雖然他們兩個看起來非常賞心悅目……  
——都是三流雜誌的八卦新聞，沒有可信性  
——畢竟是偶像組合，不可能的吧  
——凛月真的和她傳緋聞了嗎？那泉怎麼辦？

他看見了一句讓他懷疑自己眼睛的話，忍不住重複讀了兩次確認。下面的回覆都是對這條評論的指責，批評不該在歌手的MV下作這樣失禮的評論。即使如此泉仍然無法釋然，心中的疑惑忍不住自言自語地說了出來：  
“真是莫名其妙，怎麼會扯上我……”  
“那是因為大家都覺得我和小瀨關係很好啊。”  
右肩上忽然感到了重量。凛月的聲音在他耳邊響起。  
“我從來不知道原來小瀨是我的粉絲喔，還會上youtube看我出演的MV？真開心~”  
剛從浴室出來的凛月就站在泉的身後，他和泉離得非常近，下巴靠在泉的肩膀上，懶洋洋地看著泉所瀏覽的畫面。泉不滿地推了他幾下，見他一動不動最後乾脆地放棄了，任憑他把重量壓在自己身上。剛洗完澡的他身上有泉一樣的沐浴露香氣，若有若無地傳到鼻間，讓泉有種莫名的侷促不安。  
“誰是你的粉絲，我只是好奇看一眼，再說你的粉絲這裡已經有不少了，看來最近人氣高了不少嘛？”  
“小瀨是在嫉妒嗎？”  
“因為你的人氣嗎？別開玩笑了。”  
“真是口是心非啊～明明知道我不是指這個。”  
泉哼了一聲表示不屑回答，然後他關掉了手提電腦，拿起手機設定好第二天早上8點的鬧鐘。明天的簽售會在中午12點，他必須保持最佳的精神狀態面對他的粉絲……以及照顧應付身邊這個麻煩的自稱吸血鬼。  
“小熊君快點給我起來，重死了，這個時間要睡覺了，你要半夜到處逛也好還是去吸血也好，總之明天不要給我打著呵欠上台，知道嗎？”  
“喔——好吧，小瀨真是愛說教，不過我也要睡啦，最近為了演出特意調整了睡眠時間，有夠辛苦的。”  
凛月似乎有點掃興，乖乖地站起來。已經坐在床上的泉忽然又想起了什麼，拿起枕頭旁邊的手機打開Twitter。

「在大坂的第一晚。明天是knights新專輯簽售會。」

簡短的文字，附上一張從酒店房間落地窗所拍攝的夜景，完畢。Knights有個相當優秀的經紀人，訂了一間以服務品質和夜景著名的酒店，在大坂這兩天的活動儘管行程排得相當緊湊也能忙中偷閒，確保這兩天他們可以過得相當舒適愜意。  
前提是和他一起活動的這隻整天睡覺的熊不出麻煩。這次因為嵐和司有各自的拍攝和活動，新專輯在大坂的首次簽售會和握手會只有泉和凛月出席，但願他要操心的事。  
發出不到一分鐘，轉推和收藏的通知已經有了上百個。完成了這些，泉正要睡下，轉頭看見凛月和他一樣，坐在自己的床上按著自己的手機，還露出得意的笑容。

「因為小瀨說要睡了所以也睡了。晚安」

又翻開手機打開Twitter，果然凛月也發了推，附圖卻是穿著睡衣的泉打著呵欠看著手機的側臉，照片略有點模糊，顯然是匆忙拍下的。泉頓時轉頭怒視著凛月。  
“等等，小熊君你什麼時候偷拍的！？”  
“在小瀨專心發推的時候。不過今天真的累死了，有事留到明天說吧，小瀨晚安——”  
始作俑者說完這句話，看起來心滿意足，躺在床上愜意地伸展四肢，毫不介意泉看著自己的生氣的視線。  
“……哼，現在要睡覺了就先不和你計較，等明天我要和你好好算賬！”  
睡眠不足和生氣都是美容的大敵。泉不情願地壓下本來想說的抱怨話，強迫自己睡下，臨睡前又打開Twitter一看，剛才發的推已經有過千個轉推收藏，還有凛月發的第二條推：

「小瀨生氣了。」

這次泉已經懶得和他說話，直接瞪他一眼，也不管他有沒有看見，轉身背對著凛月睡下了。

第二天早上泉像平常一樣，在鬧鐘響起的十幾分鐘前自然醒來，從床上起來以後，走到落地窗前打開窗簾，讓清晨充沛的陽光照進房間。他因為這個清爽的早晨而心情愉快，轉過身去叫醒另一張床上的凛月，兩人換好衣服梳洗完畢便到樓下的飯店用過早餐，然後提早兩個小時乘車到達今天的活動會場，做好準備輕鬆地等待簽售會的開始……  
這樣順利的過程，普通想想也知道是不可能的事。  
凛月的賴床比泉想象的嚴重上萬倍，只是打開窗簾或者揭開他的被子對於這個嗜睡的自稱吸血鬼根本不起作用，最後泉生氣了，直接把他從床上拉起來，凛月才揉著眼睛下了床，不過片刻又倒下回歸床鋪的懷抱，差點把泉也壓倒在床上。  
好不容易完成了叫醒凛月這一壯舉，早起的好心情也幾乎消磨得乾乾淨淨。因此遲到了十分鐘的泉和凛月坐在一起享用著早餐，有一個人明顯沒有了胃口。  
“真是超煩人的！為什麼我要受這樣的罪！？”  
泉一邊抱怨著，洩憤一般在麵包抹上厚厚一層牛油。凛月咀嚼著剛咬下的一截香腸，含糊不清地回答道：  
“沒辦法，小瀨叫醒我的方法太不溫柔了……”  
“這根本是你的錯好嗎！聽你說平時都是那個童年玩伴每天叫醒你起床，看來以後外出活動你還是帶上他比較好吧？”  
“那不行喔，真君也有自己的活動，再說也沒有辦法把他放進行李箱啊。”  
“你的思考真是理解不了……算了。還有一件事，把昨天偷拍我的照片刪掉！”  
“我拒絕~對了，這幾天就麻煩小瀨照顧我了，反正小瀨不是很喜歡照顧弟弟嗎，多多指教喔，哥哥？”  
“……把經紀人叫來！”

經紀人自然沒有辦法比他更有效率地解決凛月的問題，而且凛月大概也會拒絕這樣的事，結果就是經紀人好脾氣地分別勸說了他們兩個一番，最後加上一句“你們兩位本來就是關係很好，所以才會不時有爭執吧，但是這兩天還是要好好相處好嗎”，算是給這件事落下了結論，這下泉就算有怨言也不好再說出口，開車到達會場的路途上，他故意高傲地別過頭去不和凛月交談一句。  
“小瀨發脾氣了？”  
泉白了他一眼。自己身為勇敢對抗敵人的knights，現在最想幹掉的反而是他這個隊友。  
再說誰想要一個比自己大的弟弟啦！  
“老實點，小熊君，等下不要搞出什麼麻煩。”  
把這些都放到一邊，泉在面對粉絲時的笑容總是完美的，這是身為偶像的職責之一，在人前永遠要保持最好的一面。簽售會前的小型訪談如預料一樣進行得十分順利，泉和凛月一起介紹了這次knights新專輯的曲目，還透露了下個月開始的日本巡迴表演行程，場內接近二百名的粉絲發出驚喜的尖叫，這樣的效果讓泉十分滿意。雖然只有他和凛月出席這次的活動，為新專輯和演唱會的造勢還是要好好完成的。  
接下來的閒聊環節中，主持人問到了泉即將推出的寫真集，還有凛月上個月參演的MV。凛月故意拆穿泉因為怕熱和夏天的陽光，一開始堅決不肯拍攝海邊泳衣照，被他氣得不行的泉不甘示弱，也爆出凛月在拍攝MV的時候躲進道具的棺材中睡著的糗事。場內笑聲不斷，同樣在笑的還有凛月，他笑得異常得意，還故意用肩膀去推坐在隔壁的泉，毫不介意泉內心的暴跳如雷。  
“看來兩位作為隊友真的是感情很好，看兩位的twitter，好像是會到對方拍攝的場地探望吧？”  
說是來探望不如說是來搗亂比較多。剛想這樣回應主持人的泉忽然想起，會在他工作時抽時間探望他最多的好像確實是凛月，想到這些，本來準備說出來的話又被他吞了回去。  
在提問環節中，一個觀眾大膽地提出了這樣的問題。  
“聽說凛月君最近因為參演的歌曲MV和某位女歌手傳出了緋聞，請問這是真的嗎？”  
沒想到會遇到這樣直接的發問，會場忽然陷入了一片安靜，仿佛人人都在緊張地等待著凛月接下來的回答。偶像的緋聞是個相當棘手的事情，泉頓時有點緊張，用眼神向他示意，凛月卻像毫不在意一樣，歪著頭作出一副思考的樣子。  
“唔……這個啊，大家放心好了。除了我是吸血鬼這一點以外其他都不是真的。”  
觀眾席響起一片輕鬆的笑聲。主持人也趁機及時地轉移了話題。  
“哈哈，確實凛月君的哥哥朔間零先生也曾經在公開場合說過自己是吸血鬼這樣的事，果然兩位是兄弟啊。”  
“那個人的話就算了……對了，剛才說到專輯會收錄王所創作的一首新曲，這裡我們有個特別的消息要透露給大家喔。”  
凛月轉過頭看向泉，泉會意，舉起手中的話筒卻故意不說話，等所有人的視線都集中在他身上，深呼吸一下才開口說道：  
“我們knights的王，月永leo會在下個月的巡迴演唱會正式回歸。”  
會場頓時響起一片驚呼和尖叫。泉看著沸騰的人群笑得一臉驕傲得意，內心則暗地鬆了一口氣。這個重磅炸彈一樣的重要消息及時地轉移了剛才緋聞的話題，所有人都仿佛忘記了剛才的發問。  
有時偶像的緋聞事件即使沒有一點真實，全部是狗仔隊的捕風捉影，只要具有足夠話題性，再加上炒作的添油加醋，連累人氣下跌也不是不可能的事。他覺得自己作為臨時隊長，自然有責任保護自己這位隊友。  
接下來的一切順利無事，沒有人再提到關於緋聞的話題。暫時退場以後，他們兩個無言地走回休息室，互相對視一眼，不約而同地露出放鬆的表情。  
“還好你沒有睡傻了，剛才真是嚇我一跳。”  
“嘿嘿，我也差點緊張得不知道怎樣反應了，還好有小瀨在，真是讓人安心~”  
凛月笑了起來，語氣中全然沒有他所說的緊張，左手順勢環抱在小瀨的肩膀上。  
“等等！不要貼到我身上，剛才在那麼多人面前也是靠得這麼近……不對，最近一直都是這樣！你是到底有多愛撒嬌？”  
“這不是撒嬌，是表示親近的方法，再說我和小瀨表現親密一點，也是服務粉絲的一種方法嘛。”  
“服務粉絲？怎麼會有人喜歡看這樣的……？”  
“當然有人喜歡啊，雖然小瀨不知道，我可是很清楚的~因為小瀨只顧著工作工作，其他的完全看不見嘛。”  
凛月說得慢條斯理又氣定神閒，口吻篤定得讓泉開始懷疑他的腦袋，也懷疑自己的腦袋。  
“那照你的說法，你和那個女歌手傳緋聞的話粉絲也會很高興囉？”  
凛月好像一下子失去了興致，有點失望地歪頭看著泉。  
“這個跟那個完全不一樣好嗎？小瀨真的是一點都不懂啊……”  
“這是我的台詞吧？完全不知道你在說什麼，而且熱死了，不要貼上來，我要休息一下不要吵我了。”  
泉撥開凛月的手，拿起礦泉水瓶喝了一口，坐下來看著鏡子中略帶疲倦的自己，疲勞讓他暫時沒有力氣整理自己的儀容。凛月也好像終於放棄了逗弄泉，背對著泉又打了個哈欠。  
休息室暫時陷入了寂靜。  
“那，你和那個女歌手是真的嗎？”  
他試圖讓自己的語氣聽起來像是隨意的閒聊，沒想到話音剛落，他看見鏡子裡坐在身邊的凛月隨即轉過頭，臉上是驚訝的表情。  
“小瀨怎麼會問起這個？”  
“啊？不對，我就是，隨便問問……”  
泉差點咬到自己的舌頭。自己明明沒有理由緊張！  
“小瀨是在吃醋嗎？”  
“怎麼可能！”  
他立刻下意識地反駁。凛月不說話，瞇起紅色的眼睛盯著他幾秒。  
“那是在緊張嗎？”  
“啊？”  
“因為這次的簽售會只有我們兩個，「國王」又還沒有復出。”  
平常表現得懶散又冷淡的凛月，現在目光銳利地直視著泉，他忽然失去了看著凛月眼睛的勇氣，交叉著雙手轉過頭去。  
“別開玩笑了，我只是在想這兩天由我來照顧你會讓我很頭痛而已。再說你這是在擔心我嗎？我還沒有脆弱到需要你來擔心喔？”  
嘴上雖然是這麼說，泉的內心卻忍不住有點動搖。畢竟是認識了多年，這個一向懶惰又嗜睡的人，偏偏看穿了他的心事。假如要問泉的內心，他會不情不願地承認，看管好凛月並不是真正讓他煩躁的事情，以他對凛月的了解，這隻經常嗜睡的熊是個，對工作的關心才是他焦慮的來源。  
他們的隊長復出就是下個月巡迴演唱會的事，這個說要暫時休止活動專心作曲的傻瓜，一休息就是大半年，雖然knights因此得到了整一張新專輯的曲目，離隊的leo總是不時被泉抱怨，次數頻繁得估計足以讓leo每天打兩三個噴嚏。除了隊長的神出鬼沒以外，身為代理隊長的他還要操心團隊活動的大小問題，負擔的壓力自然不需多說。  
凛月輕笑了兩聲，仿佛又一次看穿了他的心思。  
“小瀨真是口是心非……”  
還沒有等他說完，兩個工作人員走進休息室，向他們通知簽售會的開始，泉轉過身去和他們簡單交談了幾句以後，便跟隨著走出了休息室。凛月順勢推著泉的後背走了出去，同時湊到泉耳邊小聲說道：  
“不要太勉強了喔，我一直都在小瀨身邊，所以全部都看得很清楚喔。”  
這句話來得太突然，以致直到出場為止，泉仍然沒有想好應該如何回應凛月的這句話。

簽售會來的粉絲幾乎是清一色的女性，有年輕的女大學生，也有在knights出道之前已經開始關注他們的資深粉絲。有人特地在背包上掛滿knights的周邊胸章和吊飾，還大方地讓泉和凛月拍照留念。  
下一個是戴著眼鏡年紀尚輕、緊張得說話結巴的年輕女生。  
“凛、凛月君，泉君……可以這樣叫嗎？”  
“當然可以。這次的新專輯謝謝支持——”  
“這、這次的簽售會辛苦了！不過凛月君好像有點累，是因為不習慣白天的表演嗎？”  
“啊——確實這兩天有點睡眠不足，不過小瀨肯定比我更累吧，因為和我睡同一間房間，我晚上又特別有精神。”  
眼前的女孩突然臉紅了起來。  
“是、是嗎，同一個房間……”  
“不過沒事的，小瀨是個努力的人，再說還有我陪著嘛。”  
簽完名的凛月懶洋洋地拖長了聲音，順勢摟住了泉的肩膀，泉有點不滿地瞪了他一眼，卻無法甩開凛月看不出來力氣極大的手臂，又不好意思發作，依舊朝著他的粉絲維持著禮貌式笑容。  
女孩睜大眼睛看著凛月摟住泉的手，視線在他們之間來回，臉上的表情像是目睹了宇宙起源、超新星爆炸或者類似的奇觀，然後突然捂住臉，不停地向著他們道謝。  
“那個，非常，感謝你們！今天能和你們說話真的非常非常高興，就像做夢一樣……祝你們幸福！”  
說完她把專輯抱在懷中，表情羞澀地跑走了，凛月向著她的背影揮手叫道“謝謝～我們會的”，另一隻手仍然搭在他肩膀上。泉臉上的微笑僵硬了，極力保持鎮定，用只有凛月能聽見的聲音說道：  
“小熊君，把手放下來，還有，等會給我解釋一下她那句話是什麼意思。”  
凛月難得非常順從地放下手。  
“應該就是小瀨想的那個意思吧，我想。”


	2. Chapter 2

揮著手走下舞台以後，笑容的面具終於從泉的臉上消失，他頭也不回地走開了，把凛月留在了身後。  
凛月沒有叫住他，後半段的泉有點心不在焉，儘管他極力不讓自己表現出來。簽名時的應付式微笑比平常更加僵硬，與粉絲的對答像是應付式一樣讓凛月都有點看不過眼，適時地插入幾句話活躍氣氛。  
這個時候就是凛月應該做些什麼的時候了，他給人經常睡覺和喜歡依賴別人的印象，看起來像是隊伍中最沒有幹勁的一個，但是這樣的他畢竟也是隊伍中可靠的參謀，在必要的時機自然會發揮自己的能力。  
他覺得自己懂得不少事情，作為knights一路走來這些年自然不用說，他熟悉knights和每一個成員，了解隊友們的性格和能力，清楚偶像這個職業，因此也十分了解他們的支持者。  
粉絲的群體是龐大而複雜的，有人迷戀他們的臉，有人對他們抱有戀愛方面的夢想，有人追捧他們純粹為了他們的歌曲和舞蹈。以前凛月覺得深究這些是沒有意義，偶像只要表現自己最好的一面，不需要去考慮其他任何事，直到後來認識到偶像這個身份的意義，他的想法才逐漸改變了。  
某次搜索網上關於knights演唱會的感想時，他發現原來有喜歡看偶像之間某些親密互動的粉絲時，最初也對此感到驚訝和不可思議。他不喜歡和別人扯上關係，但是奇怪的是，他對於和沒有任何嫌惡的感覺，反而單純地覺得好奇和有趣。再說時不時戲弄泉、讓他偶爾流露出狼狽和生氣的樣子，是凛月的趣味之一。  
人總有表裏兩面，偶像也是一樣，泉在他眼中是個個性驕傲又口是心非的人，凛月承認他的努力和堅強，但是除去面向大眾的一面，凛月更想看的是他一向驕傲的面具下的真實面目。  
再說這也是吸引粉絲的一種策略，他這樣認為。總的來說，就是一舉兩得？  
在凛月想得出神的時候，泉的身影已經離他越來越遠，他有點無奈地放棄了繼續思考，決定加快腳步追上泉。  
他自認為對泉認識足夠深，但是有時他仍然不能理解泉內心的想法。

回到休息室後，兩人換下衣服便乘車回到酒店。途中泉也許是因為疲憊，一路都在閉目養神，相反沒有睡意的凛月玩了一會pokemon go，沒有捉到幾隻精靈便覺得有點厭倦，只好觀察泉閉著眼睛的臉打發時間。  
回到酒店房間，離晚餐還有一點時間，兩人便留在房間暫作休息，經紀人拿來了一大箱粉絲們所送的禮物和信，讓他們逐一拆看。本來禮物之類的可以由工作人員代他們處理，但是在泉的堅持下，他每次都會親自查看粉絲每一封信和禮物，凛月也模仿他的認真，逐漸養成了同樣的習慣。這次收到的信和禮物之多讓他們都嚇了一跳，禮物更是五花八門，從自製小熊玩偶到香水應有盡有，鋪滿了凛月的床。他拆著粉絲們的信粗略閱讀上面的字，驚訝地發現連信封內也裝有秘密。  
“嗚哇，小瀨你看，連knights為主題的美甲貼紙也有，是要讓我們做指甲嗎？算了，這樣的還是留給小鳴好了……小瀨？”  
被叫到名字兩次的人終於轉過頭來，瞄了一眼凛月手上所拿的美甲貼紙，敷衍地回答了一句。  
“喔，看起來挺漂亮的。”  
回想起來，簽售會結束以後，兩人只交談了幾句話。  
對付一個口是心非的人，有時直截了當的方法比較有效。說是對付似乎有點不對，不過性質大概都一樣。這也是戰鬥的一種，對手是個口是心非的人，勝利的方法就是透過他所說的話看穿他的真心。  
坐在床上的凛月把未拆開的禮物放回箱子內，朝著另一張床上的泉喊了一聲。  
“我說，小瀨今天突然怎麼了？”  
泉詫異地睜圓了眼睛，凛月坐在自己的床上問他，鮮紅色的眼睛直盯著泉的眼睛看。  
“今天簽名會的那個女孩……”  
凛月用了一秒鐘時間理解他所說的內容。  
“嗯，那個女孩怎麼了小瀨？”  
泉不回答，表情古怪地看著凛月。這是危險的信號，凛月看不懂他的表情，只能憑過去的經驗猜測……他可能是不高興了。  
“小熊君是為了服務粉絲，所以平時特意和我貼近距離，做一些親密動作嗎？”  
“……小瀨。”  
“我事先說明，如果小熊君你是為了做給粉絲看的話，我是絕對不願意的。”  
“……”  
泉皺起眉頭，淺藍色的眼睛直視著凛月。  
這句直接而簡單的拒絕，在兩人之間築起了一道無形的墻。凛月愣了一下才反應過來，這確實很像泉的性格，平時作為偶像會盡責地服務他的支持者，但是性格驕傲的他絕對不會做自己不願意的事，  
凛月一時失去了語言能力，突如其來的疏離感和失落佔據了他的內心。  
“也對，是我沒有考慮到小瀨的想法，放心吧小瀨，以後我不會再那樣做了。”  
凛月低聲說道，泉不知道是否得到了滿意的答復，轉過身去繼續整理身邊的禮物。  
他忘了告訴泉，平時他並不只是會為了粉絲而靠近泉，會願意突破自己視為私密空間的距離，去靠近眼前這個彆扭的人，單純是出於自己的意願。這是一向孤獨的他在以自己的方式，來表達他的親近。  
只是因為被下了禁止碰觸令，心情像是一下子沉到谷底。  
明明不是什麼非常重視的人，還是會在意到這個地步嗎？

第二天的凛月被泉叫醒起床的時候比昨天順從得多，連泉也表現出了詫異，但並沒有說太多，只是照常催促他洗漱和出門。經過了昨天的對話，兩個人之間多了一點點尷尬而疏離的氣氛，但是沒有時間讓他們思考和處理這些瑣碎的問題，今天又是忙碌的新一天。  
握手會上的凛月比以往都要無精打采，雖然和他一向的吸血鬼人設（？）非常符合，問候他的粉絲都會以“凛月君白天果然是沒有精神吧”之類的話問候他，  
他的回答則是從“因為血不夠了”“吸血鬼白天都是比較虛弱的嘛”等模範答案之中看心情隨便選一個，今天的他即興加了一句“因為小瀨不理睬我了”，有一次被身邊的泉聽見了，轉過頭看了他一眼以示不滿，他無辜地對著泉聳肩攤手。  
有一個打扮像女高中生的粉丝這樣問他。  
“我每天都有看凛月君的推特和instagram，凛月君和泉君推特上的互動真的好可愛！上次凛月君上傳了一張模仿泉君寫真集封面動作的照片，後來泉君生氣的反應超可愛，兩位真的是關係很好呢！”  
想起那張讓據說修行中的leo也在電話中大笑不已的照片，凛月也忍不住笑了出來。  
“說是關係好，其實就是像Tom and Jerry一樣對吧~雖然最後通常都是我贏。”  
“哈哈~凛月君也喜歡看那個嗎？我也喜歡看那個，很有趣對吧！”  
女孩被他逗得捂著嘴笑了起來，凛月也笑得很得意，但是馬上又想起了什麼，故作惋惜地加上一句：  
“但是如果湯姆有一天不想理睬傑瑞了，甚至沒有興趣去捉傑瑞的話，那傑瑞也會很寂寞的啊。”  
傑瑞鼠凛月故意對著泉的方向說，泉不知道是聽見了還是假裝沒聽見，只是別過頭完全沒有看他一眼，他看著泉的背影有點寂寞，露出一個笑容繼續迎接下一個等待的粉絲。  
寂寞。他的確感到了寂寞。

“小瀨，我出去便利店買點零食——”  
“啊？那點事情讓經紀人去幫忙就好了……”  
“但是我想自己挑啊。”  
“真是超煩的，小熊君記得帶上墨鏡，不要被人認出來知道嗎？”  
“喔——”  
凛月應了一聲，在行李箱中翻出了帽子，然後花了五分鐘才找到了口罩。如果在冬天，豎領大衣也是一個不錯的選擇……總之，不能被人認出自己的身份，否則泉又會嘮叨不停。  
帶好口罩和帽子兩項重要裝備，他帶上錢包和手機出了酒店，轉進了酒店旁邊的另一條路。目的地是酒店對面約五分鐘路程的商場，他打算買點特產給knights的其他人，順便給泉挑選禮物作為賠禮。  
……說穿了，第二件事才是他出門的真正目的，這是他今天突然靈機一動想到的主意。會認真對待粉絲禮物的泉，一定也會接受他的賠禮禮物吧，他懷著這樣單純的想法。挑選給其他成員的禮物沒有花費凛月太多時間，反而是給泉的禮物他已經猶豫了一天，在逛店鋪挑選的時候仍然遲遲沒有下定主意，有兩三次店員注意到徘徊的凛月，打算走過去詢問他是否需要幫忙，他不得不躲開店員的視線以免被人認出。  
苦思冥想了半天，他突然想起泉喜歡蝦。蝦仙貝絕對不行，泉對食物非常挑剔。蝦型的玩偶或是娃娃，不知道夾娃娃機會不會有這種？不，應該不會……  
等凛月買好了禮物，正準備走出商場時，他抬頭看見門外的天空，才發現原本晴朗的天空已經下起了暴雨。夏季的雨總是突然得沒有徵兆，沒有戴傘的他看著馬路對面的酒店發呆了兩三秒，回去的路雖然不長，但是沿路淋著雨回去的話，他保證會像在東京灣游泳完一樣從頭到腳全部濕透。  
凛月掏出手機，這個時候打電話給經紀人或是其他工作人員，不久就會有人來迎接他回去。  
在按下通話鍵前，他突然靈機一動。

「沒有帶傘。」

他拍了一張大雨中的照片，正好照到遠處的酒店，然後上傳到Twitter。做完了這些，他看著門外的滂沱大雨，放下手機開始發呆。驟雨仍沒有停下的徵兆，無事可做的他盯著雨幕，不自覺地開始輕聲哼著自己的solo曲。  
這次leo為他們每人各寫了一首歌曲，由每個人自己作詞收錄在新專輯中，五個人的歌曲風格各自不同，凛月的是一首浪漫的jazz調慢歌，他個人非常喜歡這首歌的曲調，在一個深夜寫好了詞，為它取名為midnight whisper。  
哼完了自己的solo曲，首先浮上心頭的是泉的那首。  
歌的名字叫The dawn。  
除了自己那一首以外，他最記得的是泉的歌。記得錄音當天，凛月隔著錄音室的門看見正在收錄的泉，頭戴耳機的他閉著眼睛，神情溫柔而專注，唱著那首他私下練習過多次的歌，溫柔的抒情曲在他的演唱下又增添了幾分深情。那天的凛月在門外看著他的收錄，仿佛突然被什麼觸動了一樣，本來看慣了多次的情景一直留在他腦海中。  
Midnight和dawn，一個是深夜，一個是黎明，這兩者是不是根本無法產生交集？

思考著這些莫名其妙又毫無邏輯的事情，哼完了歌曲最後一句，他無意中轉過頭去，看見門外一個熟悉的身影時，睜大了眼睛。  
帶著墨鏡的銀髮男子出現在凛月眼前，他撐著傘微微喘著氣，臉上有來不及擦去的汗水，便服的褲子上也濕了不少，顯然是匆忙跑過來的。看見泉狼狽的樣子，一種安心和溫暖的感覺從內心深處升起，仿佛此時的大雨已經停止。凛月忍不住微笑了起來，甚至還笑出了聲音，結果自然是泉生氣地瞪著他。  
“你在壞笑什麼，小熊君？早知道你還有閒心發推，我就根本不用趕過來，讓你的粉絲趕來把你撿走好了！”  
明明一副很擔心的樣子，開口第一句又在嘮叨。凛月忍住笑，接過泉遞來的傘，卻沒有打開直接放入袋子中。  
“小瀨，有沒有人告訴過你一件事。”  
“啊？”  
“在雨天戴墨鏡看起來真的很可疑。”  
泉取下墨鏡怒氣沖沖地瞪著凛月，或許是想起怕被人認出身份，又匆忙把眼鏡戴回去，拉著凛月的手快步往外走。  
“……真是超煩的！還不是因為看見你說沒有帶傘，所以我才急著出門的！真是的，因為到處找你害我的鞋子全濕了，身上也全是汗……”  
“是是，小瀨辛苦啦，麻煩把我送回去囉~”  
凛月直接鑚到了泉的傘下，又換來了泉的抗議。  
“等等，我明明多帶了一把傘給你，而且我現在熱死了，不要靠過來！”  
“欸……太麻煩了，再說傘由我來拿就好了啊。”  
“是這個問題嗎！？”  
和額上滴著汗水、氣急敗壞的泉相反，凛月的笑容越來越燦爛了，完全沒有一點被大雨困住的窘迫，然後代泉撐著傘，並肩走進了大雨中。  
雨勢已經減弱了幾分，風勢仍然相當大，他們不得不小心地慢慢走著，縮在傘下緊靠在一起。走了不到一半的路，凛月的褲子已經濺濕了一片，身邊的泉比他更狼狽一點，除了褲子以外，上身的衣服也濕了不少，顯然剛才在大風大雨之中四處走了不短的時間。凛月轉過頭去看了他一會，不動聲色地把傘向泉的方向移過去一點。   
“對了小瀨。”  
“又是怎樣？”  
“小瀨的頭髮在下雨天會因為濕氣翹起來，看起來亂糟糟的。”  
“這種事情不用你說我也知道！而且這到底是因為誰的錯啦！把照片放上Twitter，是要等你的粉絲認出地方後全部趕來這裡，然後臨時加開一場見面會是吧？”   
“但是第一個找到我的是小瀨啊。”  
“……”  
“謝謝你，小瀨。你會特意來找我，我真的很高興。”  
傘下的凛月看著泉不高興地瞇起來的藍色眼睛，笑得滿臉燦爛，仿佛忘記了他們現在身處在狂風驟雨之中。  
看見泉出現在眼前時，凛月的內心不可思議地安靜了下來，就好像在外漂泊的船隻終於遇到了避風港。他能想象這個人看見了他發的推，急得在雨勢最大的時候匆忙跑了出來，一邊抱怨一邊撐著傘到處尋找自己的情景。  
他故意發了那一條推，和自己打賭看最先找到自己的會是在酒店的工作人員，還是泉……或者是剛好在附近的粉絲。結果最早出現在他眼前的，正是他這時最想見到的人。  
嘴上儘管一直在抱怨，其實一直在關心著自己的這個人。

回到酒店房間，泉首先進了洗手間換上一套乾淨的衣服，等他換好了走出洗手間，發現凛月還穿著那一套淋濕了的衣服，忙著在整理買來的東西。  
“小熊君，我不是叫你先換衣服嗎，你到底是在幹嘛？起碼先把頭髮擦乾啊，肩膀上都濕了一大片，不覺得難受嗎？”  
“別著急嘛，小瀨，我買了一點土特產，還有這個是送給你的，你看~”  
凛月接住泉扔給他的毛巾，拿出他挑選的禮物向著泉咧嘴笑著。  
那是一隻遍體紅白相間的蝦的玩偶，有著兩條短短的須和漆黑的小眼睛，大小正好適合抱在懷中。這個玩偶最初孤零零地躺在店的角落，是凛月挑選了好久最後一眼相中了它，在大風大雨中一路帶回酒店沒有被淋濕，還是因為凛月一直把它抱在懷中的緣故。  
看得出來有極力表現出造型的可愛，但是要說真正可愛與否的話……  
他有點得意地向泉展示自己精心挑選、品味獨特的禮物。泉先是吃了一驚，在看清他手上那隻紅色的物體以後，表情不可思議地看著蝦的黑色小眼睛，和它對看了一會。  
“這是？”  
“小瀨不是喜歡蝦嗎，這是送給小瀨的禮物。昨天小瀨不是生氣了嗎，所以我買來送給小瀨賠禮了。對不起啦小瀨。”  
泉沉默了，或者說是無語了幾秒，從凛月手上接過了屬於他的禮物抱在懷裡。  
“你的腦袋構造真是奇怪……算了，反正我又沒有生氣，雖然這個一點也不可愛，是禮物的話我就收下了。”  
“嘿嘿，那我就理解為小瀨很喜歡這個玩偶好了。對了小瀨，我可以提一個要求嗎？”  
“你的要求也太多了吧？說吧。”  
“如果不是為了服務粉絲這個理由的話，我就可以親近小瀨一點嗎？”  
“……啊？”  
“不可以嗎？”  
凛月直接跳到泉的床上，湊近他的臉。泉的表情很奇妙，像是突然意識到昨天所說的話，對於突然迫近的凛月也沒有拒絕。  
凛月不自覺地靠近了一點，想再看清泉臉上的表情。  
真是有趣，他在內心偷笑著想。這個人現在臉紅了一片，和他手上抱的炸蝦玩偶一樣紅。  
他終於察覺到了這兩天心情的轉變，開心和失落的理由，都是因為眼前的這個人。  
小瀨，我說不定有點喜歡上你了。

“小瀨，我……”  
放在桌上的手機突然發出了振動的聲響。在安靜的房間中，兩人不約而同地被這個聲音嚇了一跳，本來想說的話還沒來得及說完，就尷尬地被迫停了下來。  
各自打開手機，knights的LINE group中有了一條嵐發來的新信息。

嵐：「小凛沒事吧？是一個人在外面的時候忘了帶傘嗎？有打電話給小泉嗎？」

泉：「等等，為什麼第一個就要找我，我也是很忙的好嗎！」

凛月：「沒事~我已經被小瀨撿回去了。」

嵐：「哎呀哎呀，那就好~話說起來小泉和小凛這兩天辛苦了，我和小司在東京等著你們明天來喔」

司：「瀨名前輩和朔間前輩辛苦了！為了犒勞兩位，明天晚上我們去法國餐廳享用dinner如何？」

凛月：「不錯喔，我同意，順便說小瀨在我旁邊，他說非常期待～這樣」

“等等小熊君！我還沒有說同意好嗎！”  
泉還在閱讀其他人的對話沒來得及回覆，看見凛月的新一條信息立即轉過頭不滿地瞪著凛月。  
“喔？小瀨終於又會說話了，真開心。”  
“……小熊君，真是超煩的。”  
泉剛才擺出的生氣表情頓時有點尷尬，不再理睬凛月回頭去看手機。  
群組內又多了兩條新的信息。

嵐：「哎呀哎呀，難得小泉也同意了，雖然人家在演唱會前想保持體重，不過既然大家都同意的話就好啦~偶爾一兩次算是獎勵自己囉」

司：「好的，那我現在就去預約座位。順便想問一句，leader歸隊會是什麼時候的事呢？」

泉：「那個傻瓜說要演唱會前一天趕回來，真是有夠煩人的」

司：「好的，那我去訂好明天晚上四個座位。雖然有點可惜，在演唱會之前不能五個人相聚一次……」

凛月：「明天我們一起合照然後在群裡發給國王看，讓他羨慕到要死就好了~」

濕透的衣服貼在身上實在有點難受，敲完這句話凛月急忙拿了幾件要換的衣服，等他換好從洗手間出來時，正好遇到泉全神貫注地在給自己買的蝦玩偶照相。他差點噴了出來，用毛巾隨便擦乾頭髮上的水滴，然後打開手機，推特上果然出現了泉新發的推。

「在大阪的兩天，謝謝大家。  
Ps. 不知道是誰送的禮物，一點也不可愛。」

附圖自然是剛才被泉放在床上擺拍的玩偶。這個時候他理應像以前一樣，適時發一條對應的推，但是唯獨今天，他只想看著手機發呆，嘴角的笑容怎樣也止不住，連泉在身後埋怨他笑容太傻也沒有回嘴。  
對著泉的那條推特按下紅心，他現在的心情毫無疑問非常地愉快，而他清楚其中的原因。  
一旦想通了其中的原因，他感覺自己豁然開朗，仿佛久雨不止的天空在一瞬間雨過天晴。


	3. Chapter 3

海鮮湯，火腿和煙三文魚拼盤，核桃沙律，香草汁烤羊排，紅酒。  
泉看著它們全部進入了坐在對面狼吞虎嚥的吸血鬼口中，凛月咬下一大塊羊肉，咀嚼完還不忘舔舔嘴唇，留意到泉的視線，便露出這幾天以來臉上常有的燦爛笑容，只是嘴邊還殘留有一點醬汁，讓他的笑容看起來非常的……傻。泉挑起眉看著他這副樣子，最後還是忍耐不住。  
“小熊君，嘴角。”  
“嗯？”  
“沾到醬汁了，擦一下。不是右邊，是左邊，下面一點，不對……”  
“我看不見，小瀨幫我擦一下吧。”  
凛月極快地放棄了，露出一個爽朗的微笑舉起餐巾遞向泉，泉沉默了幾秒鐘，最終抵不過微笑攻擊，有點粗暴地拿過他手中的餐巾，兩三下把醬汁擦乾淨。切下一小塊魚柳放入口中，慣例又開始喋喋不休。  
“真是超煩的，不要事事都靠別人好嗎，你是哪裡的巨嬰嗎？”  
“嘿嘿，謝謝小瀨~這家餐廳的食物很好吃，小瀨好像沒有食慾的樣子？還有甜品沒上喔。”  
“我一向都是這樣，是小熊君你胃口太好了好嗎？”  
“凛月前輩，瀨名前輩，請不用客氣盡情地吃吧！這一頓dinner由我來請客。”  
司小少爺優雅地放下刀叉，泉抿了一口紅酒，味道雖然醇厚，芳香的氣味卻讓他熏得有點頭暈，連忙放下酒杯轉頭去看餐廳外的夜景，順便思考今晚豐盛晚餐的熱量。  
“我覺得呢……”  
嵐捧著酒杯，瞇起眼笑著看著泉和凛月。“小泉和小凛月真是關係越來越好了，希望國王他也能快點歸隊就好啦~我們五個人是團結一心，無堅不摧的knights！”  
“等等，前面那句！關係根本沒有很好！”  
“鳴上前輩請不要再喝了，這已經是第五杯了。”  
“哎呀小司司，人家還沒有醉啦，難得今天這麼開心，大家一起來乾杯吧！”  
“好，乾杯~”  
“乾杯！”  
“……乾杯。”  
就連泉也不情不願地舉起杯子碰了一下，乾杯的瞬間被手機拍下，被嵐上傳到Twitter。

「東京演唱會前，knights（4）會合♪」

在大坂經過波亂又忙碌的兩天，凛月和泉便馬不停蹄地來到東京，吃過今晚這頓洗塵宴後，接下來的十天，等待他們的是東京演唱會前的最後訓練，為此五個人全部被安排住在距離公司不遠的一間公寓內，以方便他們的集體練習。公寓足夠大可以讓他們都有自己的房間，還有一間暫時空置的房間等待還在國外流浪的雷歐入住。  
“國王那傢伙，昨天還在Instagram上載相片，說自己到了夏威夷……到底有沒有回來演唱會的心思……”  
喝了兩杯紅酒已經有點頭重腳輕，理智告訴泉不能再喝了，但是抵不住酒精的作用，本來藏在內心的抱怨開始爆發一樣冒出來。  
“Leader……夏威夷……”  
醉得比他更厲害的司聽懂了這句話，本來茫然地看著天花板的眼睛突然睜大，仿佛看見眼前出現了陽光和沙灘，膚色曬得黝黑身穿草裙大叫Inspiration！的雷歐。  
“好了好了，小泉和小司司都不要再喝了……真是的，明明剛才還在勸我不要喝太多，自己反而先醉了。”  
酒量最大的嵐一臉擔憂地拿走了司的酒杯，他儘管喝得最多，卻是他們四個之中最清醒的。也許是因為吃得多，凛月也同樣沒有多少醉意，仍然在埋頭大吃泉讓給他吃的那份甜品。  
久別重聚的激動，加上演唱會前的興奮，這晚四個人都喝了不少，司和泉都喝醉了，最後是朱櫻家的用人開車把他們載回了公寓。醉得沒有那麼厲害的兩個人一人扶著一個進了房間，泉靠在凛月的肩上被扶進了自己的臥室，然後倒在自己的床上一動不動，凛月打開了燈，把泉的外套掛在衣架上，頭上刺眼的燈光讓泉不得不用手臂擋住眼睛。  
“沒想到小瀨還是這麼不能喝，早知道剛才就偷拍你喝醉的樣子好了，當然不會上載到Twitter，個人收藏，嘿嘿~”  
實際上泉並沒有醉得很厲害，酒力在回到公寓以後也已經過了八九成，被凛月背回房間，躺在床上因為突然的燈光清醒過來時，他聽見的第一句話就是凛月的偷怕（未遂）宣言。  
“……小熊君，揍你喔。”  
“欸？小瀨原來醒了啊，早知道就不用把你背上樓了，要知道小瀨很重啊~”  
泉皺起眉，換了是平時他可能會直接拿起枕頭扔向凛月，但是頭暈和口渴讓他沒有氣力和凛月鬥嘴，就連剛才那句話也說得有氣無力。  
“有沒有水……”  
“喔，小瀨口渴了嗎？我去廚房倒一杯。”  
等凛月捧著杯子回到房間，泉有氣無力地道了謝，坐起來喝了半杯水，覺得口中的乾燥緩解了一點，又因為眩暈重新躺了回去。凛月一直沒有說話，拿回杯子放在床邊的書桌上，便坐在椅子上笑瞇瞇地托著臉，觀察泉因為酒精而微紅的臉，直到泉終於受不了他的視線，開口打斷氣氛奇怪的沉默。  
“沒想到小熊君竟然會在照顧我，是太陽從西邊出來了嗎？”  
“對啊，雖然平時只要有人照顧我就好，不過如果反過來要我照顧小瀨的話，仔細想想也不是那麼令人討厭的事，不如說我很樂意喔。真奇怪啊，如果是別人的話我可能就不願意了。”  
又來了。泉心想，這兩天凛月的笑容簡直多到可疑的地步，最近有發生什麼讓他特別高興的事嗎？心中的疑問不由得脫口而出。  
“你幹嘛笑得這麼開心？”  
“因為小瀨啊。”  
“……我？”  
“看見小瀨就會特別開心。”  
凛月說的話讓泉的思考完全跟不上，只能用看著外星人一樣的表情看著對方。凛月像是毫不介意他的反應，繼續看著泉的臉說下去。  
“明明認識已經有六七年那麼久，現在才察覺好像有點晚……和小瀨一起偶爾拌嘴很開心，偶爾捉弄一下的反應也很有趣，有時也忍不住想親近一下，尤其是發現小瀨平時嘮嘮叨叨，但是其實有很關心我的時候，我就開心得不得了，這樣很奇怪吧……不過這兩天我終於想清楚了。”  
“……”  
“這一定是因為我喜歡上小瀨了吧。”  
泉呆呆地看著他，凛月的一大堆翻來覆去像自言自語的話他聽得一清二楚，但是最後的那句話實在太震撼，他的意識仍然在拒絕相信。他心想這時自己一定還因為酒精而臉頰發紅，表情呆滯得古怪，凛月明明在等待他的反應，而他喉嚨發乾，說話的聲音沙啞得完全不像自己。  
“……啊？”  
“欸~小瀨，還沒有清醒嗎？真失望，果然是說的時機不太對嗎……”  
凛月撓了下頭髮，表情有點苦惱，泉決定就這樣保持這個誤會，一言不發地看著他站起來走到門邊。  
“算了，那我回房間去了，明天要開始練習了，早點休息吧，小瀨晚安。”  
泉的視線停留在房間的門上，看著它被凛月打開又關上。  
朔間凛月，剛才，向自己表白了。  
他胡思亂想仍然想不出一個結果，最後發現自己忘了回答一句晚安。

那天晚上泉少有地失眠了，不過很快他就連失眠的心情都沒有了，第二天開始他們就投入到另一件更重要的事情之中。  
所有人都在為演唱會的第一站東京作緊張的準備。在三年前，kngihts剛出道的時候，包括他們五個在內的所有人都不會想像到，這個偶像組合一出道便人氣急升，在短短三年以後就舉辦了首次全國巡迴演唱會。他們每個人都是身經百戰，從高中開始便經歷過大大小小的演唱會，但是這樣大規模的表演仍然令他們感受到了壓力。  
對著曲目表，練習歌曲、舞步和走位，泉的精神一整天都處於高度集中的狀態。除了團隊表演以外還有個人曲表演，幾套表演服裝事前試穿和檢查了幾次。  
離演唱會當天還有一星期。  
懷著這樣的心情，泉深呼吸了一下，繼續開始練舞。一小時後，他的這種緊張狀態就被他們隊長的歸來而完全打破了。  
練習室的門口被突然打開，月永雷歐帶著他特有的大聲和獨特的打招呼方式衝了進來，像帶來了一陣龍捲風，連練累了躺在一邊偷懶小睡的凛月也被吵醒。他一進來便開始分發自己帶來的旅行歸來的禮物，泉一臉嫌棄地收下了自己那一份，似乎是一大盒看起來卡路里很高的零食……  
“哇哈哈哈，國王回來了！歡呼吧，我帶來了慰問品，還有幾首新曲，在這次演唱會正好可以搶先公開！”  
“笨蛋國王，曲目順序都已經定好了！不要亂作改動！”  
“好吵……正好睡醒了，肚子餓了。”  
睡眼惺忪的凛月靠在離他最近的司肩上，順勢要咬向他的脖子，被司優雅又靈活地躲開了。凛月掃興地撇嘴，瞥見泉瞪向他的視線，說了一句“小瀨吃醋了？”，泉表面上對他完全無視，內心想起那天晚上的事，便有點微妙的尷尬和不自在。  
“歡迎回來，leader，雖然我急不及待想聽新曲，但是還請你先加入到演唱會的排練之中吧，剩下的時間只有一個星期了。”  
“我也想和你們一起排練，順便分享我在國外的故事，但是先讓我調整好時差，親愛的騎士們，明天見~哇哈哈哈！”  
話音剛落，訓練室的門又被關上了。剩下的四人一臉見怪不怪的表情，繼續開始各自的練習。

東京演唱會當天晚上，連緊張的時間也沒有，做好全副準備的他們已經站在台上，等待出場的那一刻。  
帷幕被拉開的一刻，首先出現在熒光燈下的雷歐露出得意的笑容，舉起話筒大聲叫喊：  
“KNIGHTS ARE BACK!”  
「解き放つ 気高き心——」  
第一首歌是Voice of Sword。隨著歌曲的第一聲，會場爆發出震耳欲聾的尖叫和歡呼，氣氛頓時飆升到最高峰。全身的興奮從心臟一直傳遞到指尖，血液像是沸騰一樣，練習時一心只想著不能出任何差錯，到了演出時他根本沒有餘力再去想這些，只想盡情投入到氣氛之中，笑容出現在他的臉上，怎樣也抑制不住。  
這是他們精心準備的演出。身為偶像，在舞台上他們唯一需要做的只有歌唱、起舞，為觀眾帶來喜悅和笑容。而他們也成功做到了這一點。  
最後在雷動的掌聲之中，他們換上剛出道時所穿的代表騎士的服裝，重新出現在舞台上獻唱Encore曲。  
謝幕的時候，五個人朝著台下深深鞠躬，然後向著觀眾不停地揮手，年紀最小的司已經在抽泣，嵐也開始眼泛淚光，leo大力拍著他們的背以示安慰。泉本來以為自己不會在這種場合落淚，但是此時的氣氛像巨大的漩渦一樣，把他也捲了進來。他偷偷地用手背擦去眼角的眼淚，然後身邊的人握住了他被眼淚沾濕的手。  
凛月的手力氣很大，泉幾乎一瞬間就理解了他的用意——他知道自己哭了，而且想要安慰自己。作為回答，泉也用力回握了他的手，努力露出最燦爛的笑容。掌心處的溫度讓他安心，直到他們一邊揮手一邊離開舞台，握住的手一直沒有分開過。  
他無意中看了凛月一眼，敏銳地留意到，凛月看著他的眼神中，分明帶了一點不同的、更加熱烈的感情。

休息了一天，他們便向下一站名古屋出發。  
東京演唱會的感想似乎普遍不錯，在乘坐新幹線的時候，泉在瀏覽Twitter上的反應，這是他們每次表演以後必做的工作之一。  
他還在回味那天晚上的表演，身邊突然有人貼了過來，坐在他身邊本來睡著了的凛月湊了過來，在看著他的手機。  
“你沒睡著嗎？”  
“睡眠時間早就倒過來了，這個時間睡不著。”  
“喔。”  
“小瀨真冷淡啊~在看Twitter上的反應？”  
“嗯，慣例，看起來評價不錯的樣子。”  
看得久了眼睛有點疲勞，泉收起了手機決定閉目養神，不過旅途還有很長時間，他不介意就這樣和凛月隨便閒聊一會消磨時間。  
“嘿嘿，我也去看了網上的感想，確實是這樣。”  
“哦？你也會去看這些嗎？”  
“嗯，算是吧，在某些揭示板……說起來，我和小瀨手牽手的動作似乎也大受好評喔，被人說感情真好，真是讓人感動~這樣。”  
泉呆了一下，才反應過來凛月話中所指的是什麼，不由得有點生氣地提高了聲量。  
“你又是為了服務觀眾……”  
凛月似乎被他突然提高的聲量嚇了一跳，頓了一下才低聲說道；  
“不對喔，小瀨，那天晚上我會握住你的手……不是為了其他，而是因為看見你哭了啊。”  
“……真的嗎？”  
“真的，不過看起來也有服務到一部分粉絲，算是一石二鳥吧？小瀨來陪我聊天吧，離下車還有很久，現在超無聊的。”  
凛月一副完全不在意的表情，依舊笑著湊近泉的身邊，心情好得可以在他臉上看見HAPPY這個詞。  
毫無緣由地，泉又想起喝醉那天晚上的表白，和演唱會那晚凛月的眼神，而他還沒有想清楚自己的心情。泉有點狼狽地躲開凛月的視線，突然隔壁的座位上傳來了嵐的聲音：  
“哎呀哎呀，小泉和小凛月真是感情好~”  
“不要胡說，再說鳴君你不是睡著了嗎！”  
“被你們的聲音吵醒了啦，不過沒關係，你們繼續聊天吧~”  
“……那就繼續睡！”

第二站是名古屋。他們又恢復到東京演唱會前每日緊張的練習日程。  
這天是個人練習，結束了練歌的泉坐下休息，擰開礦泉水瓶喝了一大口。每個人的solo曲表演都不一樣，排練的內容自然也不同，例如嵐的歌是和幾名伴舞一起演出，所以他在另一間練習室中已經練舞練了半天，而泉的歌則沒有舞蹈部份，所以這天他一直在獨自一人練歌，直到自己滿意為止。  
周圍一片安靜，他感覺少了一點什麼，想了一會才發現是因為少了平時身邊的那個自稱吸血鬼。最近的凛月聽話得讓人驚訝，有乖乖地進行排練，連平日的瞌睡和賴床也少了許多。看了下時間，泉決定去看看其他幾個人的情況。走到鋼琴室外，他聽見十分耳熟的旋律。  
裡面的人不用猜也知道是誰。走到琴室門前，隔著門往內看，凛月果然就在鋼琴室中，可以看見他坐在鋼琴前，估計是在練習自己的曲目。泉本來只想看一眼就離開，沒想到本來在彈琴的凛月轉過頭，看見門外的泉微笑了一下，用嘴型說了一句“小瀨進來吧”。疑惑著他為何會察覺到自己，泉推開了鋼琴室的門。  
“沒有打擾你吧？”  
“怎麼會，小瀨來陪陪我吧，順便來聽我彈的鋼琴怎麼樣？”  
“好。”  
泉慢慢走到他身邊，靠在鋼琴旁看著他的彈奏。凛月仍然在練習左手的部分，一邊漫不經心地和泉聊著天。泉看著凛月修長的手指在琴鍵上躍動，才回想起來，他確實有很久沒有聽過凛月的現場演奏了，以前還在夢之咲學院的時候，他們不時會霸佔無人使用的音樂室，用作練習鋼琴和讓雷歐譜曲的地方。一邊沉浸在過去的回憶中，泉一邊聽著凛月彈唱自己的solo曲。這次的solo曲鋼琴伴奏是由凛月自己寫的譜子，他本人顯然也對於伴奏非常認真，和平時慵懶的樣子截然相反，彈琴時一副專注投入的表情，手指在琴鍵上靈巧又熟練地飛舞，泉不知不覺看得入神。  
一曲完畢，室內只剩下鋼琴的餘音，等到凛月的手終於離開琴鍵，泉才輕輕地鼓起掌，聽見掌聲的凛月一臉滿足地笑了。  
“謝謝小瀨當我的聽眾。”  
“不只是我，所有粉絲都願意當你的聽眾吧……你的鋼琴彈得越來越好了嘛，聽得出來比之前更有感情了。”  
“嘿嘿~被人誇獎真開心。這次的歌我個人超喜歡的，不過國王真是狡猾，自己那一首寫得特別好，充滿氣勢簡直不像是偶像歌曲，但是好像一致好評的樣子。”  
“因為那個笨蛋是為我們每個人度身定做寫的歌，小熊君的歌不是很適合你自己的風格嗎？我的那首歌反而太抒情，唱起來總感覺怪怪的。”  
“雖然是這樣……但是我覺得小瀨的歌也很適合啊，而且歌詞我也很喜歡。”  
“……是嗎。”  
被誇獎的泉有點不自然地別過臉。  
“歌詞是很重要的啊，雖然是面向大眾的流行曲，千篇一律的俗套歌詞，故弄玄虛堆砌詞彙而感情蒼白的歌詞，這些都不能讓人產生共鳴。”  
“……沒想到你原來看得這麼深入，真是有點對你刮目相看了，小熊君。”  
泉不禁詫異地看了凛月一眼，對方沒有看他，口中說著平時難以想象的正經話，一邊隨意地彈奏著一段旋律，泉依稀聽得出，那是自己的solo曲，他彈得異常流暢，仿佛早已練習過多次。  
“例如說小瀨的這首歌，看歌詞就知道小瀨所寫的含意。knights經歷過那麼多的波折，最終還是沒有分裂解散，直到畢業以後五個人仍然可以一起出道，出專輯，現在還能舉行這樣的大型演唱會……小瀨是真的發自內心覺得很開心吧？雖然我也是一樣啦。”  
“這首歌的歌詞，寫的不就是對過去的回憶，還有對於迎來新生的感激嗎？我沒有說錯吧。”  
被完全說中心思的泉忘了反駁或是否認，呆呆地看著凛月一臉了然的笑容。  
我一直都看著小瀨啊。  
凛月用眼神這樣告訴他。  
他差點忘記了，這麼多年來，這個人和自己一直在同一個組合，直到現在。雖然性格截然不同，一開始也不是那樣簡單就能融洽相處，但是共同走過了這段漫長時間，即使是再普通的隊友關係也會產生出深厚的理解和信賴。  
他自認為了knights盡心盡力，對包括凛月在內的所有成員都熟悉得不能再透徹，卻不知道原來凛月也是一樣，平日看起來對其他事都漠不關心，其實把他的一切都看得清清楚楚。他們兩個人儘管看起來毫無相似點，一個驕傲彆扭喜歡和別人保持距離，一個看似對別人毫無關心又懶散，卻不知不覺被彼此吸引。現在回想起來，真是一件奇妙又幸運的事。  
“……是啊，說不定就是這樣。”  
泉輕聲說道。能有人完全猜透自己的心思，讓他有一種不可思議的感覺，像是感慨又像是開心，更多的也許是感動。  
“對了，小瀨。”  
“？”  
“來唱歌吧，讓我來為小瀨的歌伴奏怎麼樣？”  
由我的鋼琴，來為你的歌聲伴奏。  
對於這個無法拒絕的請求，泉點頭答應。  
“那，我彈到這裡的時候，小瀨就開始唱吧。”  
在凛月的指揮下，琴聲和歌聲第一次的合奏進行順利得讓人驚訝，仿佛這首歌他們已經反復排練過無數次，無需言語，只憑心照不宣的默契，已經能達到這樣完美融合的效果。這不是凛月第一次為泉伴奏，早在夢之咲學園的時候，這樣的合奏已經進行過許多次，由泉來演唱，凛月用鋼琴伴奏，來排練他們最強大的武器——由雷歐譜寫的歌曲。  
一曲唱完，泉仍然有點惋惜，第一次覺得這首歌的時間太過短暫，等他回過神來抬起頭，才發現凛月又在笑瞇瞇地看著自己。這個人果然只有彈鋼琴的時候表情認真。  
“心情很好嘛，小熊君？”  
“嘿嘿，因為我又重新確認了一件事。”  
“嗯？”  
“我果然……還是很喜歡小瀨。”  
即使泉再遲鈍，也無法再假裝看不懂凛月這時溫柔的眼神。  
一定都是氣氛的錯，鋼琴，合奏，兩人獨處，所以他現在心臟瞬間劇烈跳動起來，緊張得一個字都說不出來。


	4. Chapter 4

心情好的時候，眼中所見到的任何事情都是閃閃發亮的，整個人像是走在雲端一樣輕飄飄的，複雜的舞步練起來比平時更得心應手，連吸血鬼天敵的陽光看起來也順眼了許多。隊友們看出凛月的心情大好，都好奇地問他發生了什麼事。  
“凛月前輩，是因為昨天的慶祝生日party上收到了非常驚喜的生日禮物嗎？”  
“嗯，雖然和生日沒有關係，確實收到了一份很棒的禮物喔~”  
幸福也許就是這種感覺吧。尤其是在泉回到練習室時，第一眼留意到站在角落聊天談笑的凛月，淺藍色的眼睛便自然地露出溫柔的笑意……  
騙你的。這只不過是凛月的想象。泉顯然一眼誤解了凛月又在偷懶，用警告的眼神瞪了他一眼。  
“小熊君，現在還是練習時間吧，認真一點好嗎？”  
凛月聳肩，故意做出委屈的表情為自己辯解。  
“我今天一直在很認真練習喔，不信你可以問大家。”  
“是的，瀨名前輩，凛月前輩最近的exercise一直很認真。”  
“哎呀哎呀，小泉泉不要這麼嚴肅嘛，太認真的話額頭要長皺紋囉！小凛月最近勤奮了很多，你也要表揚他一下嘛！”  
“……是嗎。辛苦了，這個給你。”  
從泉的表情看他明顯心軟了，遞過來一瓶運動飲料，順便也給了嵐和司一瓶。凛月打開喝了一大口，走到泉的身邊坐下。  
“我還以為小瀨對我會再溫柔一點呢，真是可惜。”  
“什麼溫柔，不要撒嬌了好嗎？真是超煩的。”  
“是是，說起來小瀨剛才去做什麼了？”  
“經紀人找我說，有一部偶像劇邀請我出演……不是主角，只是戲份不多的配角。”  
“咦——小泉泉要演電視劇了？！好厲害！這是我們之中第一個吧！這幾個月來除了各種代言和廣告，現在又接到了電視劇的工作，knights的人氣越來越高了嘛~”  
嵐驚喜得捂住嘴，和一臉崇拜的司湊過來開始打聽這個那個，只有泉仍然是一臉冷淡，仿佛完全沒有一點興趣，而凛月敏銳地發現了這一點。  
“小瀨不開心嗎？”  
“沒有，曝光率增加雖然是好事，不過想想要演那種苦戀女主角但是最後被甩的角色……初次出演電視劇，我還是比較希望能演更加精彩的角色吧。”  
“不愧是要求嚴格的瀨名前輩，我也同意這樣的想法！”  
凛月歪頭想像了一下，如果在電視上看見泉和女演員的戀愛劇情，突然覺得興致全無，剛才的好心情蕩然無存。  
“那就先接下這個角色吧，不過和演員鬧出緋聞的話可不要後悔喔？”  
泉愣住了，顯然不理解凛月古怪的態度，但是隨即反駁了他。  
“小熊君你還好意思說，之前拍個MV就傳出緋聞的不是你嗎？”  
“那只是因為我們單獨見過一次面，不小心被記者拍到，根本就沒有這種事好嗎？”  
“好啦好啦，怎麼突然就開始吵架了？小泉泉再考慮一下也是可以的吧，而且接到工作是好事，小凛月也不要再說啦，等會還有廣播節目的收錄，小凛月記得準備好喔？”  
在嵐的好意相勸之下，凛月也終於反省自己剛才出於嫉妒說的話，側眼看旁邊的泉好像真的生氣了，把頭別過一邊，便走過去。  
“抱歉啦小瀨，剛才是我說太過。電視劇的事，小瀨再好好考慮吧，沒關係的。”  
凛月直率地道歉，看見泉還是背對著自己完全不理會，悄悄地在其他成員看不見的角度，伸出手去握住泉的手，泉仍然不肯轉過頭來，但是沒有掙脫凛月的手。凛月知道這是他心軟的表現，才放下心，用說悄悄話一樣近的距離在他耳邊小聲說道：  
“不過鬧出緋聞的話，我就要吃醋了喔。”  
“……哼。”  
泉故作冷淡沒有理會他，但是仍然任凛月牽著他的手。凛月於是又恢復了平時的笑瞇瞇，直到被嵐喊出去之前，一直沒有放開過泉的手。他喜歡牽手的溫度。泉的體溫比他高一點點，正好是他能感覺安心的溫度。  
說起體溫，他又想起了那天在鋼琴室中發生的事。  
聽見凛月告白時，泉的表情十分奇妙，他先是因為驚訝而睜大眼睛，然後有點狼狽地轉過頭，臉上開始泛紅。  
“……那天晚上，不是說過一次了嗎。”  
凛月沒想到會聽見這樣的回答，楞了一下才想起那天晚上泉喝醉時的事，不禁啞然失笑。  
“這算什麼……想不到小瀨那天竟然是在裝醉，那不是浪費了我一次告白嗎？”  
“別誤會了，我根本沒有裝醉，只是太突然一時反應不過來而已！”  
“好吧，那我想要小瀨的回答，可以嗎？”  
泉不自然地眨了幾下眼睛，最後終於露出了放棄的表情，像是抱怨一樣開始小聲地自言自語。  
“真是超煩的，你以為我是為什麼會這樣，不厭其煩地一直照顧你這樣那樣，換了是我不喜歡的人我才不會理睬他好嗎！”  
“小瀨不說清楚的話，我是不會懂的喔。”  
“……我也喜歡你。”  
泉難得的坦承無異於一個重磅炸彈。一種溫暖的感覺從心臟開始蔓延，凛月不禁站了起來，走到泉面前張開雙臂緊緊抱住了他。  
“怎麼辦，小瀨，我現在幸福得好像快要哭出來了。”  
他把臉埋在泉的肩上。並不是誇張，懷抱的溫度是如此溫暖，仿佛一直以來所有的孤獨都得到了慰藉，讓他完全不想放開。在他懷中的泉輕輕地嘆了一口氣，也回抱住凛月的背。  
“……笨蛋。”  
“是是，我是小瀨最喜歡的笨蛋。”

“歡迎收聽騎士radio九月號 in京都特別版！大家好，我是主持的鳴上嵐♪”  
以knights為主題，每月月底在官方網站公開的radio節目，這個月在名古屋的錄音室進行了收錄。節目由嵐擔任主持，每次都會有其他的knights成員做嘉賓，節目開始了不過半年，每次收到的聽眾來信都多到讓經紀人有怨言的程度，可見受歡迎程度和組合的人氣之高。  
“首先要說一聲，前幾天的名古屋演唱會，謝謝大家！想必大家都知道，這個月的knights正在巡迴演唱會的日程之中，每天的排練真的是讓人相當疲勞，正在收聽的大家也是一樣，進入了秋季，要注意身體健康喔~接下來是上個月節目結尾所說的，嘉賓出場~好啦好啦不要打瞌睡了，來介紹一下自己吧♪”  
“喔，大家好，我是到了夜晚就會精神百倍的吸血鬼，朔間凛月~”  
嵐果然是他們之中最擅長聊天的那個，懂得照顧聽眾的要求，既擅於說話也擅於傾聽，對話永遠不會讓人覺得厭煩。凛月這樣想著，在嵐巧妙的引導下進行著氣氛輕鬆的對話，第一次收錄廣播節目的緊張也因此化解了不少。  
“接下來是問答環節。這個月也收到了好多來信喔，謝謝大家！首先是來自宮城縣的聽眾燒栗子的來信：嵐姐姐，嘉賓的凛月君，晚上好！9月22日是凛月君的生日，生日快樂！上一期泉君和嵐姐姐在節目裡說過飲食和體重的問題，令人在意的是，在提及凛月君的時候，泉君就開始抱怨凛月君平日的飲食習慣，正在減肥的我有一個問題無論如何也想問，凛月君果然是怎樣也吃不胖的體質嗎？平時關於飲食和健康有自己的心得嗎？有的話請務必要介紹一下，拜託了！哎呀，最近的來信都是女子力很高嘛，姐姐我真是高興~”  
嵐托著臉露出一個心情大好的微笑，向凛月使了個眼神，凛月便開始接著話題說下去：  
“唔，首先要謝謝生日祝賀。飲食嗎，讓我想想……可以說完全沒有吧。我也不算是吃不胖的體質吧，平時對吃沒有太大的限制，想吃零食的時候也會隨便吃一點，只要有足夠的運動就可以了吧？其實我對這些從來沒有想很多，覺得凡事適度就可以了，反而是最近經常被小瀨嘮叨要注意飲食，太嚴格也不是什麼好事啊~”  
他回想起前幾天的事情。凛月的生日正好在名古屋演唱會之前，在那一天其他成員和所有工作人員秘密為他準備了一個巨大的生日蛋糕，在排練完畢後一群人唱著生日歌一邊送進了休息室。毫無心理準備、甚至連自己生日都差點忘記的凛月驚得來不及反應，呆呆地在眾人的催促下許過生日願望，吹熄蠟燭以後，才終於開心地笑了出來。  
這可能是他有記憶以來最難忘的生日之一了。雖然今年的生日正好是在演唱會的日程之間，在同伴的陪伴之下，整個晚上一直熱鬧，他感覺自己由此至終都在笑著，如果翻看那天所拍的照片的話，他的笑容一定都是幸福的傻笑，想著的時候他忍不住又笑了起來。嵐當然沒有錯過他的表情，不禁也笑瞇瞇地對著話筒說道：  
“哎呀哎呀，小凛月現在露出了一個非常燦爛的笑容，不能讓大家看到真是可惜。如果有關注在我們推特的觀眾想必也知道，那天我們一起開了生日派對，其實那一天晚上小凛月一個人吃了很多蛋糕喔！從我的觀察來看，小凛月確實是對飲食沒有什麼限制，真是讓人羨慕又嫉妒啊~”  
“嗯，然後果然又被小瀨抱怨了，想想那天小瀨很想吃又不敢吃的樣子，真是超~有趣的。”  
這句故意模仿泉口頭禪的話讓嵐也忍不住捂著嘴笑了起來。  
“這個節目小泉泉每次都會聽，小凛月你這樣說他一定又要生氣囉！說回日常飲食的話，小凛月說得對，要確保平時的運動量，但是零食還是少吃比較好喔！當然每個人的體質都不一樣，計劃減肥的聽眾也要適度而為，不要太勉強自己喔。接著我們來看下一個聽眾的來信。”  
凛月拿起下一張稿紙開始讀上面的字。  
“嗯……來自千葉縣的聽眾炸蝦三文治的來信：嵐君，嘉賓的凛月君，晚上好！聽說這次的嘉賓是凛月君，所以鼓起勇氣第一次寫了來信。最近開始看knights出演的綜藝節目，凛月君給人一種弟弟氣質的印象，所以有點好奇凛月君和knights其他成員平時的相處會是怎樣，會向哥哥氣質的leo君和嵐君撒嬌嗎？在末子的司君面前也是一樣的嗎？和泉君以往在綜藝節目和twitter上的互動來看，兩個人好像經常鬥嘴，這時候的凛月君看起來好像特別有精神（笑），這也是關係很好的表現吧？以上。”  
“那，小凛月覺得怎樣？”  
嵐把話題拋給了凛月，在發呆的他對著來信的問題沉思了幾秒。  
“我覺得……最近聽眾的筆名都很好吃的樣子，有點餓了。”  
“不行啦，剛才不是才說過飲食的問題嗎！說回原來的話題，確實小凛月平時就是很喜歡撒嬌，不過在關鍵時候還是很可靠的，這一點很受小司司的尊敬喔。另外要說一點，人家是姐姐不是哥哥喔！”  
“雖然我不是很理解哥哥和姐姐的區別啦……我覺得是因為身邊的人都很適合照顧別人，所以不知不覺我就會開始撒嬌吧，對小瀨其實也是一樣的。”  
“小凛月對小泉泉呢……應該怎樣形容好呢，兩個人雖然喜歡吵吵鬧鬧，但是其實性格有點像，算是關係很好吧？”  
“小瀨就是太嘮叨了，好像媽媽一樣。”  
“哎呀哎呀，小凛月平時確實經常被小瀨訓喔，不過那都是因為擔心啦！”  
“那也是，最近我也發現了，小瀨的嘮叨某種意義上來說其實是關心的一種表現吧，他就是這樣，總是口不對心，雖然本人絕對不會承認……”  
凛月想了一下，把心裡的感受全部坦承地說了出來，沒有注意到嵐若有所思的眼神。收錄完後，他和嵐兩人走出錄音室，忽然聽見嵐感慨的一句話：  
“不知道為什麼，突然感覺小凛月成熟了，真是有種看著自己孩子長大的感覺。”  
“欸……”  
“雖然不知道應該怎樣說，但是總之是發生了好事吧！”  
最近也確實發生了不能更好的好事，他覺得自己從來沒有這麼幸福過，而他也相信這樣的幸福。凛月點點頭，自然地就露出了笑容。

一連四站的巡迴演唱會，終於來到了最後一站的福岡。  
最後一場的演唱會凛月和工作人員商量好，臨時做了一點變動。在巡迴演唱會的最後一站，每個成員在自己的表演之前都加入了一段不同的內容，有的是MC，或是額外的舞蹈。Solo曲的順序是leo、司、嵐、凛月，最後是泉。這個時候，估計嵐的表演也快要結束了。在即將上場的現在，坐在休息室角落的凛月在和泉閒聊等待的時候，少有地有幾分緊張。  
“說起來，我也很想坐在觀眾席上看看我們其他人的表演。鳴君的那首歌真不錯啊，聽說這次還加上了即興的舞蹈，我也想唱一次這種帶點復古調的歌呢。”  
“欸，我還以為小瀨最喜歡我的歌呢……”  
“啊？少自戀了，那種話我一次也沒有說過……雖然我也沒有說過討厭你的歌啊。”  
聽懂了泉彆扭得難以理解的表示，凛月不禁失笑，隨即被泉瞪了一眼。  
“開玩笑的，雖然小瀨不說，我也知道小瀨一定最喜歡我的那首歌，當然更喜歡我就是了。”  
“……你在說什麼莫名其妙的話！輪到你出場了，給我認真一點！起碼醞釀一下情緒好嗎！”  
正好工作人員來通知凛月準備出場，凛月被滿臉漲紅的泉推著走出休息室，差點笑得忘記了正事，好不容易收起開玩笑的心情，他轉過身，和泉交換了一個了然的眼神。  
“小瀨，我先去了，在舞台上等著你來喔。”  
“……嗯。”

獨自一人登上舞台，就意味著所有人的視線都集中在自己身上，自己的一舉一動，每個細微的眼神和動作都被人注視著，雖然已經不會感覺緊張，多少還是有點不自在。當燈光落在凛月身上時，他突然明白了這樣的感受。  
不是緊張或是其他，而是孤獨。  
穿著一身黑色燕尾服、坐在鋼琴前的他沉思了一下，突然開口說道：  
“每次唱這首歌前，就會想起以前的自己。”  
台下響起一片小聲的尖叫。凛月只是看著黑白琴鍵上的手，等台下的聲音慢慢平靜下來，才繼續說道：  
“曾經的我過著晝夜顛倒的生活，身邊的人入睡的時候，就是我醒來的時候。夜晚的世界雖然美麗，但是孤獨又冰冷，連一個可以說話的對象也沒有，那時的我，可能一直都在盼望著有誰來陪伴自己吧。”  
沒有煽情到肉麻的話，他選擇了用最普通直白的話來述說自己的感受。  
“接下來要唱的，是過去的我的心聲。”  
沒有向台下看一眼，他只是沉浸在過去的回憶中，彈奏著代表自己心聲的歌。一曲彈奏完，他仿佛如夢初醒，鬆開按下最後一個音符的手指，才再次開口說道：  
“現在的我，不再是孤獨一個人了，有了自己的歸屬，有願意接納自己存在的同伴。夜晚終於過去，迎來了黎明。”  
指尖下流淌的琴聲開始從緩慢低柔變得高昂。  
“我想，他一定也有同樣的感受。”  
燈光瞬間亮起，一身白色西服的泉出現在舞台之中，他先是環視四周驚喜尖叫的觀眾，最後轉身走到鋼琴前，和鋼琴前的凛月對視一眼，凛月也看著他，不由得微笑。鋼琴的旋律巧妙地轉調，天衣無縫地接上了泉的歌曲的前奏。倚著鋼琴的泉舉起話筒開始歌唱。  
這次由他的鋼琴來為泉伴奏。  
本來由弦樂伴奏的抒情曲，由鋼琴來彈奏增添了幾分安靜的溫柔，伴著泉的歌聲，像一條靜謐的長河流入夜晚的星空，唱歌的人表情也是溫柔得不可思議。凛月知道泉冷淡和生氣的樣子，見慣他的嘮叨和說教，也喜歡他在觀眾面前驕傲而光彩照人的一面，但是少有看見泉現在露出的溫柔表情，仿佛內心所有最細膩的感情都表露無遺。  
凛月對此並不意外。毫無疑問，他比任何人都理解泉彆扭性格之下隱藏的真心。  
一曲過去，凛月看見泉低下頭，眼角有點發紅，似乎感慨到了極點，等待著觀眾的掌聲過去，才又一次舉起話筒。  
“雖然還想說些什麼，但是剛才有誰已經代替我說了，所以我只說一句……今晚可以作為knights的一員，和大家站在這裡，是我人生中最開心的事。”  
觀眾又沸騰起來了。伴著再次響起的掌聲和歡呼聲，凛月站起來走到泉身邊，準備退場。台上的燈光慢慢消失，隱去了他們的身影。  
走進通向台下的通道時，一種衝動促使凛月拉住了泉的手，順勢靠過去，在他反應過來自己做了什之前，急促地吻上了泉的嘴唇。  
這像是一種引力，呼吸交纏在一起，唇齒之間帶著一種極其冷靜的興奮，泉的身體僵硬了一下，似乎一時無法反應過來，但是很快也給予了回應。相連著的嘴唇又交纏了兩秒，才依依不捨地分開，他們仍然對視著，帶著毫不保留的熾熱和留戀。  
不需要思考原因，情感戰勝了理智，這一定是某種不受大腦控制、被興奮氣氛所感染的類似酒精作用下的衝動，不用說他也知道他們現在做的事是多麼瘋狂，只要走得慢了一步，觀眾說不定就會發現他們的舉動，但是對於剛才這個吻，他一點也沒有後悔。從泉的眼神之中他能看出，對方和他一樣保持著這種熱烈的迷戀。  
沒有對話，沒有多餘的解釋，泉先轉過身背向凛月繼續離開，他們默契地一前一後走回休息室，仿佛什麼事也沒有發生過一樣。演唱會最後的一曲在等待著他們。

兩首encore曲Voice of Sword和Checkmate Knights過去，觀眾仍然瘋狂地揮舞著熒光棒，儘管知道已經到了尾聲，每個人都盼望這個光芒四射的輝煌的舞台能再長一點。  
一兩個月以來漫長的演唱會日程，現在回想起來短暫得像是只有一瞬間，這個煙花一樣絢麗的夜晚，也即將畫上句號。完成一趟漫長旅程的滿足感和不捨，讓凛月突然開始鼻子發酸，為了掩飾，他竭力露出笑臉向著台下揮手。最後輝煌的謝幕一定要驕傲地笑著才行。  
在經久不息的歡呼聲之中，五個人朝著台下深深鞠躬，直到帷幕緩緩落下，為最後一場的演唱會劃上句號。  
作為慶功，knights全員在酒吧喝了一頓以後，泉讓經紀人載他和凛月回到了自己的公寓。酒精和演唱會帶來的興奮在夜風中冷卻了幾分，冷靜下來後的兩人誰都沒有說話，一路無言地回到了公寓。  
是凛月提出了要留在泉家中，而泉沒有反對。  
在泉收拾好東西，順便把凛月送的玩偶放到床上的時候，凛月走進了露台就一直沒有出來，直到泉尋找他的身影也走到了露台。  
“小瀨不用休息嗎？明明平時到了這個時間就叫著要睡覺。”  
“今晚是例外。你在幹嘛？”  
“你看，今晚是滿月，真好看。”  
他隨意地插著褲袋站在那裡，鮮紅色的眼睛沒有去看滿月而是銳利地注視著泉，白天懶散的表情一掃而光。泉走到他的身邊，抬頭仰望漆黑天空中的明月。  
“小熊君，今晚的演唱會辛苦了。最後的時候，小熊君哭了吧。”  
“嗯，年紀大了就開始多愁善感了，看見小瀨哭了我也忍不住流了一點眼淚。”  
“……這次的巡迴演唱會，結束了啊。”  
“小瀨在因為這個傷感嗎？”  
“不知道，也許是吧。”  
“這樣的機會以後一定還會有的，說不定就在明年，或者是下一年，我們又可以一起站在舞台上……”  
泉看著他的側臉少有地不發一言，表情若有所思。  
“怎麼了，小瀨？”  
“沒想到小熊君竟然會這樣安慰我，真是嚇一跳了。最近的小熊君給人一種不同的感覺……一定要形容的話，就是感覺越來越像個人類了。”  
“嘿嘿，這也是因為受了小瀨的影響啊~而且變得像人類了，才能再接近小瀨一點嘛。”  
凛月貼近了泉的臉，在至近距離裡，淺藍和鮮紅的眼睛互相注視著。  
“每次你露出這個表情，我就知道你想要吸血了。”  
“又或者是，想要親小瀨一下。”  
如同他所說的一樣，凛月在泉的唇上留下一個短暫的吻，帶著得逞的笑容又迅速離開了。  
“真幸福啊，有小瀨在我身邊，沒有人來打擾我們這時的寧靜……我又想起了那首歌。”  
“哪一首？”  
“就是我參演MV的那首。不覺得很適合這樣的夜晚嗎？”  
凛月口中開始低聲唱起那首歌曲的旋律，眼睛始終凝視著泉。

「給我你的鮮血，和你的愛  
代替永恆的誓言  
在黑暗的長夜永遠地跳著舞  
願黎明不再到來」

“小瀨，可以和我跳舞嗎？”  
泉的眼睛亮了起來，迅速又別開視線低聲說道：  
“兩個男人一起跳舞真是奇怪。”  
他雖然在抱怨，語氣卻沒有絲毫不快。凛月瞇起眼睛笑了起來，露出尖尖的犬齒。  
“不是挺好的嗎，因為我……”   
在凛月湊到泉耳邊低聲說出那句愛的告白時，四周一切鴉雀無聲，連夜風拂過草木的沙沙聲也適時地歸於寧靜，天地間仿佛只剩下他們兩人，半空中皎潔的滿月，還有那句只有兩人聽見的細語。然後自稱吸血鬼稍稍彎腰，向泉伸出右手。

Shall we dance?

這個吸血鬼現在，正在邀請他進入自己的世界。  
於是泉握住了他伸過來的手，順從地讓凛月摟住自己的腰，不需要音樂作伴奏，也沒有觀眾為他們鼓掌，趁著美好的夜晚過去前，在露台這片小小的空間裡，伴著月光起舞。在這個瞬間，世界仿佛只剩下他們兩個人。  
最後的舞步，結束在一個溫柔的吻之中。  
假如這個時刻可以永遠延續下去就好了。不需要語言，他們從對方的眼神中看得出同樣的心思，所幸夜晚還有很長很長，於是他們自然地再次牽起手，在這個漫長的夜晚迎來終結，黎明來臨之前，繼續他們無盡的起舞。

End


End file.
